Fairy Tail's little brother
by BlueBlade87
Summary: Join Seliph as he goes through his life and tries to make his dreams real. From Joining a guild to finding a lost family member. This fic includes an OC and will include shipping of already made characters.
1. Chapter 1 The Eclipse Dragon

"Let's see I think it must be this way, I think." A voice that belonged to a young boy no older than ten or eleven said as he walked down a road.

The young boy was wearing a simple blue tee-shirt with a jacket over it and also had shorts on that were white and went to his knees he also had on two bracelets on, one for each arm, both were simple string bracelets with one bead on each, but the left bead had the kanji for 'moon' on it and the right one said 'sun', and he also had on normal shoes that seemed for running.

"Ami and Tsyu said that the place I need to go to was called Fairy Tail, but finding it is really hard." The young boy said as he sat on the ground and pulled out a map to see where he was or more specifically his destination.

"So I think I'm here, and I need to get there, it looks like it's still a long way away." The boy said as he lowered his head in slight defeat.

"Ami and Tsyu are jerks for leaving, but they at least left me food and stuff for the journey that they want me to go on, okay pull yourself together S you can do this." The boy now known as S said to himself as to cheer him up as he started to walk again.

"Keep Running!" A voice said that drew S's attention as he looked to where the woods were at as the voice was coming from there.

And coming running out of the woods were bandits that seemed like they were running for their lives and counting in total there were ten all wearing similar outfits.

"Do you think we lost them?" One of the bandits said as he tried to catch his breath from the most likely long run to escape who ever their pursuer was.

"Think so, that forest is huge they wouldn't know how to get out like we do." Another bandit said having caught his breath.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A female voice said as the bandits went stiff with fear from what it looks like.

"Crap its Titania!" the bandits started to freak as one of them finally noticed S.

And as soon as the bandit noticed the boy he pulled out a knife and held S by his waist and put the edge of the knife next to his neck while the girl called Titania gave a very scary glare at the bandit for taking a child hostage.

"Look here Titania you let us go and the boy doesn't get hurt, one move outa you and I slit the boy's throat." The bandit leader or one of them said as Titania lowered the sword she had and made it disappear and S knew she was a mage from doing that.

"Hey it's okay Miss. Titania I'm a lot tougher then I look, so don't worry." S said to the female as she looked from one bandit to the other but it seems that she didn't hear him nor did the other bandits hear him.

"Jerks." S said as he realized that no one had heard him speak but the thing he just said was heard.

"What you say brat!" the bandit holding on to him said as he held the knife closer to his neck trying to make the boy scared when he wasn't.

"I said 'jerks' and you're really dumb if you think this scares me." S said as he elbowed the bandit in the gut making him stagger for a little and turned and punched him in the face effectively knocking him out.

"Mages are more dangerous than people like you." S said as the other bandits and Titania were surprised at what he did though Titania was slightly less surprised from his actions. And from using the small distraction he caused she had cut the others down and rounded them up.

"Are you alright child?" Titania asked as she looked over him to see if he got any injuries from knife.

"I'm fine Miss. Titania, thanks for asking." S said as he nodded his head.

"Good and I thank you for helping me, but my name is Erza so call me that." Erza said as she patted S's head.

"My name's Seliph, thanks for the save Miss. Erza but I have to get going if I wanna get to Fairy Tail." The now named Seliph said as he started to walk again.

"Why are you going to Fairy Tail Seliph?" Erza asked him as he looked back at her.

"Ami and Tsyu said I should go there since there are people like me there." Seliph said as he rubbed his head and smiled at Erza.

"I see well why don't you come back with me and my friends, we're Fairy Tail Mages and I know that they would love to meet you." Erza told Seliph as she rubbed his head and he grinned.

"Really, let's go find your friends!" Erza could understand the boy's excitement as joining a guild is something special.

"Now, now Seliph don't run ahead to far okay, I've heard that there are monsters in this forest and that's why the bandits made their base here, I want you to be careful okay." Erza told the young boy as he nodded his head following behind her and looking for any monsters.

….

After walking for a while the two found a blonde haired girl and a black haired male who was in boxers and scattered around them are a bunch of unconscious bandits

"Lucy, Gray I see you two did some work over here." Erza said to the now named Lucy and Gray as they came up to her.

"Hey Erza I'm guessing you took out your section pretty quickly." Gray said to Erza as Lucy took notice of Seliph.

"Erza who's the boy?" Lucy asked confused as Erza turned to Seliph and Gray looked at him to.

"This is Seliph and he's going to be joining Fairy Tail, don't worry about his abilities I've seen them myself and he's quite strong for his age." Erza said as Seliph waved to the two older mages and Lucy waved back.

"Hi I'm Lucy and you made a good choice about the guild you're joining." Lucy greeted and gave him a big smile while Gray did a lazy wave.

"Nice to meet you Kid." Seliph nodded at him still wearing a smile on his face.

"Now where is Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked around for him while Gray shrugged.

"I don't know think we lost him when the bandits decided to hightail it out of here." As Gray explained he felt something poke him in the side and looked to see Seliph staring at him Gray was a little confused as to why he poked him.

"You're naked." Was all that Seliph said as Gray looked down and saw he was in his underwear.

"Crap where are my cloths!" Lucy and Erza now had shocked face on as they didn't even realize that Gray was in his underwear.

"I've gotten used to it." Lucy said as she had tears in her eyes while she dramatically fell down rubbing her teary eyes.

"It's okay Miss. Lucy, I'm sure that just means you're good friends." Seliph said as he sat next to the crying blonde trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but still Seliph I should notice Gray's stripping habits, wait did you call me Miss." Lucy said as she looked at Seliph and he nodded his head.

"Yeah Ami always said to me 'be nice to girls and be polite to those that are older then you' so I need to be nice to you, Miss. Erza and Mr. Gray." Lucy nodded at what he said and patted his head with a happy grin on her face.

"You're going to be a lady-killer when you grow up, but you kind of look like someone to me." Lucy said as she pulled her hand back from patting Seliph's head as he smiled at the praise, but he didn't exactly know what a 'lady-killer' was.

"Well now that you three know each other let's find Natsu so we can head back." Erza said as she started to walk in a direction with the other three following after her.

…

"Natsu, where are you!"

"Natsu we don't have all day!"

"Come on Flame-brain where did you go!"

"Mr. Natsu, come out come out wherever you are!"

As the small search party looked for Natsu, Lucy happened to learn more about Seliph and Erza as well, one of his reasons for joining Fairy Tail was to find his older brother as Ami and Tsyu told him that they felt a similar magic signature from there. But there was one question that was in their heads.

"Seliph who are Ami and Tsyu you seem to mention them a lot, are they your siblings?" Lucy asked him as they continued walking looking for her pink-haired friend.

"No Ami is my mom I guess and Tsyu is my uncle." Seliph explained as Gray looked at him with a questioning stare.

"You call your mom and uncle by their first names?" Seliph looked at Gray and moved his head in a no motion.

"They aren't my real family they're my adopted family, Ami and Tsyu are dragons." Seliph explained as the trio of young adults in front of him were surprised.

"YOUR"RE A DRAGON SLAYER!" Seliph flinched from the sudden intensity of the shout and nodded his head meekly.

"Yes I can use Solar dragon slaying magic and Lunar dragon slaying magic." Seliph felt like he should cover his ears and he did so.

"TWO DRAGON SALYER MAGICS!" The trio was, to mildly put it, shocked at this revelation and they started to think of whom Seliph's brother was, and they only really had three options, and then they proceeded to make a small huddle to talk about the sudden revelation.

"So we have three options to choose from." Erza said as the group huddle was going to start the debate on who was Seliph's older brother

….

"So we've closed it down to two correct." Erza stated as Lucy and Gray nodded their heads and continues to look for Natsu after their short huddle discussion.

…

"Natsu, there you are!" Lucy said as she ran up to him with the other three coming up behind her.

"Hey guys what took you so long?" Natsu said as a blue cat sat on his shoulder.

"Looking for you char-breath." Gray said as the pink-haired male and black-haired started to argue throwing insults to each other.

"Erza who's this kid?" Seliph didn't expect the cat to talk so the minor freak-out that he had didn't faze Erza or Lucy.

"Happy, this is Seliph and Seliph this is Happy, Seliph is going to join Fairy Tail and look for his brother." Lucy said to the now flying blue cat as Seliph extended his hand to him.

"Nice to meet you Happy." Happy shook hands with the black haired boy and due to Erza breaking up the fight Natsu and Gray were in Natsu saw it fit to introduce himself to Seliph.

"Nice to meet ya kid name's Natsu." Seliph found that everyone from Fairy Tail, that he'd meet so far, are nice people.

"I know Mr. Natsu and are you and Miss. Lucy dating?" Seliph innocently asked as Lucy started to turn as red as her scarlet haired friend's hair and even Natsu started to turn pink.

"Where did that come from?!" Lucy yelled as she tried to cover her burning face of embarrassment.

"Well Ami said that 'The eyes are windows to the heart and soul, if you can read eyes you can read people' and Mr. Natsu looks at you a little differently than Mr. Gray and Miss. Erza." Seliph explained as he pointed at Natsu as the pink haired male tried to get attention off of him.

"Lucy's my best friend so it's obvious that I look at her differently than they do Seliph!" Natsu said as he was starting to calm down and Lucy was to her face was now the shade of Natsu's hair, as this ordeal went on no one seemed to notice the shadowy figure hiding behind a tree.

…

"I'm sorry Miss. Lucy I thought you two were dating." Seliph said as bowed to show his apology meant something as the group of five humans and one cat went back to the town where the older mages had taken the job from.

"It's okay Seliph you're a kid so I should have expected really direct questions, I was the same way when I was your age." Lucy said as she walked next to him with Happy sitting on the boys head.

"Still, I didn't expect you to ask that of all things Seliph." Erza said regaining a blush at the memory of it.

"To be fair he probably did us a favor, I've never seen Natsu so quiet, and it's kind of refreshing." Gray said looking at the pink haired male due to his unnatural silence.

"Miss. Lucy what did you mean when you said I was going to be a 'lady-killer' when I'm older." Seliph asked as Lucy let out a small giggle now expecting random questions from the boy.

"I said that because I feel you're going to be really handsome when you get older and have a bunch of girls ask you out, so you're a 'lady-killer'." Lucy explained as Seliph nodded his head with a blush on his face.

"Lucy talks a lot of nonsense so don't listen to her Seliph." Happy said as he stared to fly once again but was taken out of the air by an angry Lucy.

"Shut up Cat!" Seliph sweat-dropped at the scene in front of him and tried to catch up to Gray, who was now fully clothed, and tried to start up a conversation with him.

"Mr. Gray, what's Fairy Tail like?" Gray looked at Seliph as he tried to find the best words.

"I don't really know how to describe the guild kid; I guess you'll have to learn about it yourself." Gray told Seliph as Seliph seemed to gain stars in his eyes that seemed to scream excitement.

"Okay, what type of magic do you use?" Seliph asked as Gray made a quick ice sculpture of the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Ice-make Magic, Erza got Re-equip, Lucy can use Celestial Spirit Magic, and Natsu's a dragon slayer like you." Gray not only showed off his magic to Seliph but also told the boy what magic the others could use to save them the trouble.

"Wow that's super cool, so Mr. Natsu is a dragon slayer too." Seliph said as he ran up to Natsu trying to start up a conversation with him.

…..

After picking up their pay from their client the group started to walk back to the guild, to pass the time Seliph asked about some of the jobs that the older mages went on and got a few interesting stories.

"So then we had to sneak into…."

"HELP!" As Lucy was telling Seliph a story about some of the jobs she went on a scream stopped the group and they ran to see who was in need of help.

"What's going on here?" Erza said as she was the first one to see what was going on.

What she saw wasn't really much of a surprise; it was a simple merchant caravan getting ran-sacked by a group of thieves, one of the thieves heard Erza and launched a lighting spell of at her, which was blocked by a soft blue barrier as Seliph had extended his hand to use his magic.

"That was mean Mr. thief you didn't need to attack Miss Erza." Seliph said as he lowered his arm and got in a fighting position like the others, while Happy ran for the hills.

"These guys are just petty thieves, Seliph why not show what you can do to Gray, Lucy and Natsu." Erza asked as she lowered her weapon that she spawned to fight with.

"Okay…I'll try." Seliph was of course was worried and nervous about the whole thing since the fight he would have to do was a four vs. one.

"It's okay Seliph, show them what us Dragon-slayers can do." Natsu could see the worry from the boy's body language so he decided to try and cheer him up.

"If you get in a predicament we'll help okay." Lucy told Seliph as he nodded and the thieves finally getting out of their stupor from Seliph's shield and started to laugh at the boy.

"You think a kid is going to beat us, you're sorely mistaken!" one of the thieves said as he fired off a sphere of fire at Seliph, who in turn put up another shield and dashed into his fight.

'It's almost nighttime so I'll be able to use that.' Seliph thought as he saw the sun going down over the horizon.

"Keep your eyes on us Kid!" one of the thieves said as he punched Seliph knocking him into the ground, but the thieves didn't see the small smirk that was on Seliph's face.

"Seliph! Hold on we're coming to help!" Lucy said as she tried to pull out her Leo Key but Natsu put his hand on her arm effectively stopping her.

"Natsu what are you doing Seliph needs our help!" Lucy said but before she could add anything else the look Natsu had in his eye stopped her.

"Don't interrupt this test for Seliph, plus the thing on the ground isn't him." Natsu said as Lucy and the others saw the 'Seliph' on the ground turn red and disappeared.

"What the hell!" of course the thieves didn't expect that to happen and were quite surprised at the clone.

" **Lunar Dragon Crescent Fist!"** one of the thieves was suddenly slammed into the ground as Seliph showed up with a soft blue aura around his hands.

"I was right using **Lunatic Double** on you guys did play out in my favor." Seliph said as he got ready to go back in the fight and knockout the other three wrong doers.

"What the hell is this kid?" one of the thieves said as the three of them backed up slightly.

"I'm a dragon slayer and unless you want to get mauled by one I suggest leaving now." And upon hearing Seliph's word the thieves hightailed it out of there, after picking up their fallen ally.

"Seliph that was so cool!" Happy said to the boy as he flew over and started to praise him making the young boy blush from the praise while the older mages each had a grin on their faces.

"So did he pass Erza?" Gray asked the red-haired female as she gave a swift nod.

"Yes, seeing Seliph's magic for the first time has solidified him in my mind." Erza explained as Lucy didn't understand.

"What do you mean Erza?" Erza looked towards Lucy and was about to explained but Natsu cut her off.

"She meant if he was ready to do jobs and stuff right after he got his guild mark." Lucy was shocked at what Natsu said.

"But he's so young shouldn't he wait a little before going on a job!" Gray moved his head in a 'no' manner before explaining.

"Don't worry Lucy we went on jobs when we were at his age and if it makes you feel better you can go with him when he takes a job or one of us can go if you don't want to." Lucy was of course still upset but felt a little better due to the fact that Seliph would have help if he went on a job.

"Let's rest for the night and get back tomorrow morning; I didn't expect it to take this long." Erza said as she went to her giant mountain of luggage and found some sleeping bags for the group.

"All I know is we're lucky the merchant caravan got away while Seliph was distracting the thieves." Lucy said as Natsu called over the said boy and Happy.

….

 **I did a thing again, this time for Fairy Tail. Any way I hope you guys and gals enjoyed my first chapter for the Fairy Tail fic. But who is Seliph, who is his older brother, find out next time on Dr*Shoot*.**

 **Let's stop joking around and please follow and review and have a wonderful day.**


	2. Chapter 2 To Fairy Tail

As the group set up for the night Seliph had decided to make a barrier to protect them from the nocturnal wild animals.

"So this barrier will hold until dawn?" Lucy asked as she set up a tent for the girls with Erza.

"Yeah as long as the moon is out it can stay up." Seliph explained as he sat on a stump near by having been told by both Natsu and Gray that he didn't need to help with the guy's tent.

"So you eat moonlight and sunlight as well?" Lucy asked as Seliph shook his head at that.

"It's more like I absorb it into my body and it helps restore magic that I used for fights, and it also acts as food but I like eating real food better." Seliph explained as Happy seemed to be very impressed by what the boy said.

"Anyway I think it's time to go to bed so good night to you all and Natsu, Gray since I didn't pack an extra sleeping-bag can one of you share with Seliph?" Erza asked as Natsu and Gray nodded.

"I can share with him." Natsu said as Seliph nodded and got off of the stump he was sitting on.

"Night everyone." Seliph said as the group decided to end the day.

…..

As the night became day the group packed up and continued down the road from yesterday making it to a town that had a train station.

"I don't wanna!" Natsu said throwing a fit at the fact that he had to ride a train as Erza and Gray where trying to convince him to get on with Erza trying to be civil this time and waiting to knock him out as Lucy spent time with a excited Seliph.

"This is my first time in a big city town! There are so many people!" Seliph being the eleven year-old that he is was very happy seeing all of the people and shops, trying to drag Lucy off to go see them.

"Seliph as much as I know you want to see what this town has we need to get back and tell Master that we finished the mission and wouldn't it be better if you come back as a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy reasoned as Seliph gained an understanding look as he turned to Lucy and nodded his head so fast that she was worried it would pop off.

"Lucy change of plans we have to wait for the next train to show up." Erza said as she came up to the two with Natsu and Gray following her.

"Does that mean we can explore the town Miss Erza!?" Seliph said excitedly as he didn't even wait for Erza to nod as he ran off to look around, leaving behind a dust cloud in his exact shape as the trio of young adults blinked in rapped succession as Happy, of all people seemed to have some sense out of all of them.

"I'll go after him so he doesn't get into trouble." And with that the blue cat flew off and went in the direction he saw Seliph run in.

…

Seliph was looking at everything he knew he didn't see before living with Ami and Tsyu, which was pretty much everything in town.

"Come get your fresh fruit!"

"Have some nice tasty and healthy veggies!"

The place he was at was what he assumed to be a market as he saw a bunch of people walking around a wide range of age groups young to old.

"Mom let's go to the sweet shop!"

"Big Bro let's go that traveling Magician."

The sounds of happy families gave Seliph a melancholy mood as he looked happy and sad as he saw the families, whishing that he had that back or wished for if he ever found his brother.

"Seliph there you are!" Seliph looked up seeing Happy fly down to his eye level, finally catching up with the boy.

"You're a lot faster then you seem you know that right?" Happy said as Seliph looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Sorry Happy I didn't realize." Seliph said as he gave Happy a small smile as a way of forgiveness.

"Its fine, but you should have seen the looks on the other's faces!" Happy said all upbeat as he told Seliph what the faces of the older mages looked like causing Seliph to fall to the ground laughing.

…

Meanwhile as Seliph was looking around town Lucy was looking in a clothing store for Seliph as she didn't think he had any other outfit then the on the had on, she had to be reinsured that Happy could find Seliph with-out getting distracted but this cause her to argue with Natsu, but the argument was cut short as Erza glared at them mainly because she was upset with Seliph for running off and then stormed off to punish the boy for his bad behavior and Natsu went after her to try and act as an in between for them as Gray decided to shop with her.

"You think Seliph would like this?" Gray asked as he held up a shirt that was exactly like his but in Seliph's size as Lucy shot him a deadpan stare.

"Don't get him something you would like get him something he'll like." Gray reluctantly put away the shirt as he looked for another shirt looking over he saw Lucy holding a few shirts that were in soft colors.

"What's with the soft colors?" Gray asked as he looked at what Lucy picked out seeing each shirt had a different design on it, one that caught his caught his attention was one that had a snowflake pattern on it, and upon further inspection he noticed that Lucy had a shirt that was similar to all of the mages that Seliph knew.

"You got him a shirt that was like each of us." Gray stated as Lucy blushed embarrassed from being found out as she went to put back the shirts.

"Sorry it's just hard buying for him since I only know his favorite colors so I tried to be creative." Lucy explained as she as looked at the jewelry section seeing a very nice pendent there but decided against it as she wasn't shopping for herself.

"Are you even sure the kid doesn't have any other cloths on him?" Gray asked as Lucy looked at him before grabbing an outfit that seemed to go together and she went to the register to buy it.

"So is this for your little brother Miss?" The clerk asked as she put the cloths in a bag.

"You could say it's for someone new joining our guild." Lucy explained as she took the bag and went out with Gray.

…..

"Erza please go easy on Seliph, he's only a kid." Natsu said as he was looking for Seliph to warn him to run rather then help Erza's plan of find and punish.

"I will go easy on him; he'll only receive ¼ of your standard punishment." Erza explained as Natsu paled at her word getting even more desperate to find the boy before the red haired woman.

"But anyway what are your thoughts on him Natsu?" Erza asked as Natsu needed to think about his answer to that question.

"He's a pretty cool kid and he's strong too, I wanna fight him but I know he wouldn't be able to keep up and he feels familiar somehow." Natsu said as he looked up at the sky as Erza nodded her head at him.

"And what do you think about him finding his brother?" Natsu thought again before answering.

"I think it's cool, I mean, if I had a brother I would want to find him and get to know him, and it would be nice to have a real family." Natsu said as Erza agreed with him as she felt the same as Natsu, the guild was a nice 'family' but it wasn't a 'real' family since most of the mages in Fairy Tail were orphans and didn't know their parents or if they had siblings.

"Seliph looks a little like Gray doesn't he?"

"Like hell he does!" Erza was testing the theory that her, Lucy and Gray came up with as she got a reaction that she wanted as Natsu didn't want there to be another Gray in the guild hall.

"Plus he can't be related to Gray I like Seliph and he's not an Ice Princess like Gray." Natsu said as he huffed and walked off leaving Erza behind him.

'It seems that we were wrong about that one part, but is Seliph related to **him** or is it someone else, I hope the latter.' Erza thought as she caught up with Natsu having forgotten about Seliph's punishment.

…

After walking around for a while Seliph and Happy had a great time exploring as apparently it was a fair and people were giving out free food and other tings so currently Seliph was munching on a candied apple and was wearing a mask on his head as it hanged off his right side on head as he and Happy were enjoying themselves.

"This fair is fun; I wish I could enjoy it with the others too." Seliph said out loud as Happy flew by him.

"Yeah I think they would enjoy it too but remember the train we have to catch is in half-an-hour." Seliph nodded at the cat's words as he continued eating his apple.

They eventually came to a park as Seliph looked around and saw a girl with dark blue hair with two males with her and the two males were arguing as the girl was reading a book. Seliph walked over to them as Happy was distracted by a fish vendor and had his eyes replaced by hearts.

"Hello." Seliph said as he held his apple eating it as the girl's attention was taken off her book and given to him.

"Hi there what's your name?" the female asked as Seliph answered.

"I'm Seliph, it's nice to meet you miss…"

"Levy."

"Miss Levy." Seliph said as he sat down next to her and continued to eat his apple watching the argument between the two males before Levy started the conversation again.

"Do you live in this town Seliph?" Levy asked as Seliph shook his head.

"No I'm passing through here to go somewhere else." Seliph said as Levy had a surprised look on her face at his answer.

"Really where are you're parents?!" Levy asked as Seliph answered.

"Never meet my real parents, but my foster mom and uncle disappeared one day." Seliph explained with a steady voice as Levy had another surprised look on her face and gave the boy a hug and said boy was surprised at the sudden hug.

"If you want to cry you can you know, there's no reason to act strong when you're sad." Levy said as Seliph felt tears pick his eyes as he was holding in his tears because crying won't do anything for him, at last that's what Tsyu said to him. And he let the tears he's been holding back fall as he hugged Levy back to more or less keep her there so he wasn't alone.

…

After a minute or two Seliph stopped crying for now as he left the girl saying that he hoped they could be friends when they re-meet each other but Levy assured him they were already friends and he went to find anyone that he was with earlier in the day.

"Seliph there you are!" Seliph turned his head as he saw Lucy and Gray running up to him as he waved at them running to meet them half-way.

"Hi guys did you enjoy the fair?" Seliph asked as he fixed his mask that was falling off as Lucy and Gray nodded at him.

"Yeah while we were looking for you we got a few things from the fair, I got you some cloths incase you didn't have anything else to wear." Lucy said as she held up some bags as Seliph paled a little.

"I'm sorry you had to spend money on me!" Seliph said with more force then necessary as Lucy and Gray looked at him.

"It's oaky Seliph, if you don't like the stuff we can return it and I can get my money back." Lucy said as Seliph started to feel better, only a little though.

"But you still had to pay money for me and it could have gone towards your rent Lucy." Seliph said as Gray ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kid Lucy already paid her rent." Gray explained as Seliph nodded his head at the older male.

"Anyway let's get to the train station and wait for Natsu and Erza." Lucy said as she figured Happy was with the two.

As Seliph was in front of the two Lucy and Gray decided to talk about Seliph and who his brother was.

"Are you sure it's not you Gray?" Lucy asked as Gray looked at Seliph.

"Positive I would remember if I had a brother or if I was going to have a younger sibling. My mom wasn't pregnant when she was alive and I highly doubt that he's a bastard child." Gray said as Lucy winced at the word Gray said but she knew that's all he could say as Lucy gave a look of pity towards Seliph.

As the trio made it to the train station they met up with Natsu, Happy and Erza as the group greeted each other Erza knocked Natsu out and hoisted him over her should as Seliph backed in fear a little as Lucy patted him on his head to comfort him.

…..

The group was currently in the train with Natsu laying on Erza's lap and Seliph sleeping on Lucy's lap as he was not only exhausted from the excitement of the fair but also from a headache he was getting from riding the train.

"I wonder if Master would have any clues for Seliph."Lucy said as she had to think if Seliph's brother truly was in Fairy Tail or not.

"If Master doesn't know anything we can ask Granny if she knows anything." Gray said as Erza nodded her head.

"While she might not look it she does have a soft spot for kids, even if she says she's only helping so we stop bothering her." Erza said as she looked at Seliph sleeping on Lucy's lap hugging his mask close to him.

"But I think we should open up the options as to who is Seliph's brother." Erza said as Gray and Lucy nodded their heads.

"I know for a fact that he's not my little brother." Gray said as Erza nodded her head and continued on.

"I have reason to believe that he might be Laxus's brother." Erza said as Lucy and Gray looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why him Erza?" Lucy asked as Erza decided to explain.

"I remember Master told me that Laxus was very happy as a child and he would get excited very easily." Erza explained as Gray nodded his head with Lucy doing the same as Seliph seemed to stir in his sleep.

"I think he might be having a nightmare." Gray said as Lucy rubbed the boy's head calming him down as his movement calmed down and he went back to a calmer sleep.

"You're good with children Lucy." Erza said as Lucy laughed a little.

"I'm only doing what my mom did for me when she was still alive." Lucy answered as she stopped rubbing Seliph's head.

"I see if that were to happen to Natsu I would just hit him in the head." Erza said as Lucy and Gray sweat-dropped at what she said.

….

As the train came to a halt Lucy lightly shook Seliph to wake him up as Erza just dragged Natsu out of the train and Seliph followed along with Lucy holding his head to lead him.

"Hey Seliph you ready to join Fairy Tail?" Gray asked as Seliph seemed to wake up when he heard Gray say that and he nodded his head letting go of Lucy's hand to walk a little faster towards the guild.

"I think you should wake up flame-brain Erza." Gray said to the red head as she nodded her head and slapped Natsu on his face causing him to fall on the ground.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu said as he glared at Gray thinking it was him as Gray returned the glare.

"Wasn't me you…"

"Gray we have a child with us so don't you dare finish that sentence." Erza threatened as Gray shut his mouth to avoid potentiality ruining Seliph's innocent mind.

"I won't I'll make sure to watch my mouth for now." Gray said as Natsu was stared down by Erza making sure the pink haired male didn't laugh.

…

"What happened to the guild, it's all broken, are you re-building?" Seliph said as seeing a building being made from the ground up did make you think of that.

"Yes we recently got out of a guild war with the only real damage being the guild hall." Erza said as she changed her outfit to a construction one as she walked up to the guild.

"Wait I just realized, where is Seliph going to stay?" Happy said as he flew above them as the four older mages shared a look between each other as Lucy broke the silence.

"He can stay with me tonight, well, if that's okay with you Seliph?" Lucy asked as Seliph nodded his head.

"Hey welcome back guys, who's this little one?" A female voiced asked as she moved her white hair over her shoulder as the others waved art her.

"Hey Mira, this is Seliph and he's goanna join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as he picked Seliph up and held him towards Mira as he waved to the female.

"Really that's great! Having a new member would be great and he's so cute too." Mira said as she pinched his cheek for emphasize.

"Anyway what color do you want your guild mark to be and where do you want it?" Mira asked as Seliph started to think.

"You should get it on your shoulder like me." Natsu said as Gray hit him away.

"No get it on your chest it looks cooler." And then Natsu came back and the two started to fight like children.

"Can I have it here?" Seliph said as he pointed to his right forearm and Mira nodded her head to him.

"And can it be…..light blue." Mire then put the guild mark on his fore arm after hearing what color he wanted it.

"So now you're an official member of Fairy Tail!" Mira said as Seliph had a really happy grin on his face.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Seliph!"

…..

 **Seliph is now a member of Fairy Tail and has now stepped down the Rabbit hole that is Fairy Tail. And as for why Seliph started crying back with Levy remember Seliph is still young and he had just been separated from his dragons so he is still hurting for that. Also I hope I didn't make it obvious as to who Seliph's big brother is. Anyway favorite and fallow and all that Jazz.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Desert Wyvern

Seliph was sitting around the construction site that was the guild hall and was helping Mira when she needed it. He was really excited to be at the guild as he talked to everyone just to meet them and say hi and he was glad that everyone seemed to like him.

"So this is the new youngster that joined us Mira?" Seliph turned to see an old man that was shorter then himself as Mira nodded.

"Yep this is Seliph Master, and Seliph this is the master of the guild." Mira said as Seliph nodded his head as Makarov sat down in the bar stand next to Seliph.

"Nice to meet you sir..."

"Call me gramps or grandpa."

"Okay gramps." Seliph said as he smiled and the two started a conversation as Mira smiled at the cute little scene in front of her as she stepped out to talk to someone, more specifically Lucy. After grabbing Lucy and taking her a good distance from Seliph.

"So spill it what's going on with Seliph?" Mira asked as Lucy was surprised at the seriousness in her tone.

"Seliph is looking for his brother as he was told his big brother was here." Lucy told the model and Mira nodded at what her friend said she put on her thinking face and looked at Lucy.

"So how excited was he when he meet Seliph!?" Mira asked as she beamed at Lucy while the blonde was confused.

"Who, who was surprised?" Lucy asked as Mira expression morphed from one of excitement to one of surprise, but soon changed to a smirking one.

"I see, I'll keep that to myself for now then, but I wonder oh wonder who little Seliph's big brother is, huh Natsu." Mira said as Natsu dropped from his hiding spot startling Lucy as he grumbled a little.

"Geez I thought you wouldn't notice me." Natsu said as he sat down on the ground.

"So who's his brother Mira?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mira with a serious gaze.

"I know that both of you know who his brother is, so I won't tell, but he's so cute though, Seliph I mean." Mira gushed as she walked off leaving the two alone.

…

Seliph was just walking around the construction site that was the guild, having been told by Makarov to meet and greet the others in the guild that he didn't know. As he was looking for someone to talk to he saw a girl with blue hair looking at Gray as he fought with Natsu.

"Hi there. It's nice to meet you." Seliph said to the girl as she jumped and quickly turned around to look at Seliph.

"Child you scared Juvia." The woman said as Seliph looked at her a little confused.

"Who's Juvia and can you tell her that I'm sorry?" Seliph asked as he lowered his head as a sign of forgiveness.

"Juvia is Juvia and Juvia accepts your apology." Juvia said as she pat Seliph's head and he started grinning at the affection.

"Yay! Can we can be friends then?" Seliph asked as he looked at Juvia and had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Don't look at Juvia like that, if you get sadder Juvia's heart might break and I would love to be friends with you little one, you're Juvia's first friend." Juvia said as she held out a boxed lunch to Seliph.

"I never got your name little one, and can you take this to Gray-sama for Juvia?" Juvia asked as Seliph took it and nodded.

"I'm Seliph and okay!" Seliph said as he started to walk off but before he could Juvia told him to say that the boxed lunch was from an 'admirer' and Seliph nodded.

"Gray and admirer wanted me to give this to you." Seliph said as he tugged on Gray's pants as that was currently the only thing he had on currently.

"Thanks Seliph, this better not be a weird one again like last time." Gray said as he sat down and took the box from Seliph, who sat down next to him.

"This is surprisingly normal compared to the last one." Gray said as Seliph didn't really see how a normal boxed lunch could be weird.

"It looks good." Was all Seliph said before Gray held a rice ball up to him.

"Here, you haven't eaten yet have ya?" Seliph nodded at Gray words and took the rice ball and started to eat it.

"It's really good." Was all Seliph said before taking another bite of the food as Gray laughed a little under his breath.

…

"Seliph I didn't know you were going to join Fairy Tail!?" Levy said as she gave Seliph a hug when they meet again as Seliph gladly accepted the hug from the girl.

"It's nice to see you Levy and I wanted to surprise you!" Seliph said as Levy giggled a little at his words.

"Well I'm glad that you're here and not some other guild." Levy said as she sat down next to Lucy on a bench.

"You didn't tell me that you meet Levy Seliph." Lucy said as Seliph nodded his head.

"You didn't ask 'what was their name' back at the other town." Seliph answered as Lucy stared at him with a small glare that was mostly harmless as Seliph did tell her that he made a new friend at the other town.

"Yeah I know, but you should have told me anyway!" Lucy whined a little as Seliph and Levy laughed a little.

"Sorry Lucy, I should have come with Seliph to see you, Jet and Dory were fighting again." Levy said as she opened a book and started to read where she left off.

"Levy always the bookworm, huh, where did Seliph go?" Lucy asked as she looked around for the boy seeing him at the job board calmed her down a little as she got up and walked over there.

"Seliph what you looking at?" Lucy asked as Seliph held up a job for her to see.

"'Please help our town, a deadly giant snake keeps attacking it and we need some strong mages to kill it for us'." Lucy read out loud as she saw Seliph seem to have pleading eyes, he clearly wanted to take the job to help the people of that town.

"I want to take this job, can I Lucy, please! I want to help them!" Seliph said as he looked up at her, he was after all shorter than her by a few inches.

"Okay you can take it, but you need to bring two extra people with you, this seems like a tough job to do by yourself." Lucy said as Seliph nodded his head and walk off with the job pamphlet.

"So Lucy who's goanna go with Seliph?" Mira asked as she was wiping down the bar counter.

"I don't know but I think he should choose for himself, and did I ever tell you how we meet Seliph?" Lucy asked Mira as she shook her head in a 'no' manner and Lucy started to tell the story.

…..

"Natsu you wanna go on a job with me?" Seliph asked the pink haired dragon slayer as he held up the job for him to see it.

"Yeah this would be a good job to do, plus we get to hang out." Natsu agreed to the job as he ruffled Seliph's hair making the boy laugh at the affection he received from the older mage.

"Yay, that's one down, now I just need a second person!" Seliph said as he ran off to find a second person to go on the job as well.

"So the kid pulled you on to a job huh? I would have thought that you would have wanted to bond with the kid." Natsu looked to see Loki sitting nearby having a drink with a girl hanging off him.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked as he didn't seem to get what Loki was talking about.

"Nothing don't worry about it, just didn't think before I spoke." Loki said as he and the girl he was with got up and walked away, after the girl complaining about not getting any 'attention'.

….

After asking Lucy to see if she would go with Seliph and Natsu on his job the group decided to go and get the job done but there was a problem for Natsu, they had to ride a train.

"Natsu we need to go, Seliph choose this job so we need to go!" Lucy said as she dragged Natsu by the scarf as Seliph was in front of them leading the way.

"Why can't we walk the town isn't that far!?" Natsu said as he dragged his feet on the ground as Lucy continued to drag him.

"I. Am. Not. Walking! Do you understand!?" Lucy said as Natsu shrunk a little and nodded his head.

…..

After the train ride, with Natsu and Lucy learning that Seliph did get motion sickness like Natsu, which cause the older dragon slayer to become depressed, they made it to the town that had the job for them.

"This place is so nice and there seems to be no sign of that monster." Lucy said as she looked around for any signs of destruction.

"Hmm, are you people here for the job?" The group turned to see a young girl around thirteen with long silver hair and green eyes with an orange cat in her arms.

"Yes we are and what's your name Sweetie? And your friend's name?" Lucy asked as she pointed at the cat.

"I'm Terra and this is Gaara, I'm currently working as a dancer for the inn." Terra said as she pat her cat on the head and he purred.

"I see and yes we are here for the job so can you take us to the person who made the job?" Lucy asked as Terra laughed a little.

"I'm the one who made the job, so I'm glad to meet the people who have accepted my request." Terra said as she bowed to show politeness.

"Wait you set up the job, what are you goanna pay with?" Natsu asked as he turned to Seliph as Seliph gave him the request sheet.

"One free performance." Was all that Natsu said as he looked at Seliph.

"I wanted to help people; I don't care for money rewards." Seliph said as he smiled and rubbed the back his head.

…..

"Anyway the monster is resistant to earth magic and that's the only type of magic that the sol mage has in this town." Terra said as she and the group moved to the inn she worked at to discuss the job more.

"Really and who's that mage?" Lucy asked as Terra pointed at herself.

"Me, I'm an earth mage and I know some other magic, celestial spirit magic to be specific, but I only have one key and it's spirit isn't a combat one." The group nodded and got up.

"Can you guide us there Terra?" Seliph asked as Terra looked at him.

"And what do you think a kid like you can do to a monster five times your size, you're probably a lot more useless then that blue cat." Terra said as Seliph tiered up a little not having expected the brutal honesty that Terra had as Natsu pat his back.

"Terra that was mean." Lucy said as she started to scold the silver haired girl.

….

After Lucy's scolding and Terra apologizing for her words she lead them to the cave that held the monster in it.

"The monster is in there I'll continue to guide you because the cave is really hard to navigate without an earth mage to provide support." Terra said as she took the lead once again to make sure they didn't get lost.

"Hey Terra do you want to come to Fairy Tail and join? We can be friends and you can meet my other friends like Gray, Levy, Mira, and Erza…"

"Wait you know Erza Scarlet and she's in Fairy Tail! I must join, after this job I'm going with you four to join Fairy Tail and meet one of my heroes!" Terra interrupted the boy as she adopted a very excited attitude from her usual calm and honest one.

"Wait you're a fan of Erza's?" Natsu asked as Terra nodded her head yes that seemed to be a hundred times.

"She's one of the strongest female mages out there I want her autograph and I want to meet her in person at least once, but if I join your guild, I can hang out with her!" As Terra continued to be happy no one noticed Seliph walk off and come back with an egg in his arms.

"Natsu look what I found!" Seliph said as he held up the egg and Natsu's eyed went wide at the sight.

"Seliph did you find that?" Lucy asked as she sweat dropped at the size of the egg and Terra tilted her head to the side slightly as Gaara and Happy flew above them.

"Seliph found an egg, maybe it's a dragon egg this time Natsu!" Happy of course was excited as Seliph put the egg behind him.

"No fighting my Dragon when he hatches!" Seliph had a glare that was mostly directed towards Natsu as Lucy and Terra laughed a little.

"The egg is white and purple, maybe it's a Poison Dragon?" Terra said as she looked at the egg.

"No way is this Tsyu's kid I'm positive, he wasn't the same color as this egg's purple." Seliph said a little happy and disappointed at his own words.

"Who knows, but for now you should take care of it Seliph." Natsu told Seliph as he pat him on the head and the group continued to search for the monster.

….

After walking for a while the group came to find a large open room that had a whole bunch of gems in it, the colors ranging from reds, blues and pretty much every color you can think of.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Happy said as he flew around and Gaara just looked around.

"Can we take some home with us Lucy?" Seliph asked as he looked at Lucy who shrugged her shoulders and looked to Terra.

"The town exports all sorts of gems and jewels for jewelry and even magic stones, I think a few can be gone and they wouldn't notice." Terra explained as Natsu started to pull some of the gems trying to get them out of the wall.

"I think the monster eats the gems." Seliph said as he looked at a foot print that was in the ground that was indeed five times bigger than his foot.

"Cause it's over there eating the wall." And Seliph pointed at the monster.

"Should we scream or fight it?" And the group screamed.

"Screaming it is then." And Seliph shortly joined after that.

….

As the group came back from the cave relatively free of bruises. The monster wasn't really that tough the only difficult part about it was the thick skin so Seliph couldn't fight all that well thanks to him still being a kid so Natsu had to do most of the fighting with Lucy helping out here and there and, luckily, Aquarius helped out and didn't be a double edged sword for once.

"That was fun." Seliph said as he had his backpack full of gems and carrying his dragon egg as well.

"Fun?! You couldn't even do anything to that monster!" Terra said as she was about to rip into Seliph before he countered.

"You were more useless than me due to you being an Earth Mage." Seliph told the silver haired girl as he retort died in her throat at Seliph's harsh but true words.

"Wow Seliph has some fire in him." Natsu said as he and Lucy were in the back with Happy flying over head.

"I think the guild is starting to rub off on him the wrong way." Lucy said as she hung her head a little.

"Yeah but hey, at least we got some really nice gems that we can sell or trade for food and stuff." Natsu told the girl as he threw up one of his gems for emphasis.

"Any way Terra why haven't you told us you were a Dragon Slayer?" Seliph asked as he looked at the slightly older girl as Natsu and Lucy gawked in the background.

"Thought is was obvious I mean, Gaara, while quite, is orange and walks and talks and even flies like Happy." Terra said as Gaara nodded in her arms.

….

"So we have to take a train to get to Fairy Tail?" Terra asked as she sat down on a bench with Seliph who nodded at her words.

"Yeah and it was my third second time riding a train, it was really fun." Seliph said as he grinned at her.

"I see so you were like a shut-in before meeting the other?" Terra asked as Seliph shook his head.

"No I just never rode on e before as Ami and Tsyu said that it wasn't needed." Seliph said as Terra nodded.

"So what was your Dragon like?" Seliph asked as Terra put on a thinking face before answering.

"Neith was pretty cool as a mom; she also was really nice too." Terra answered as she moved her feet back and forth.

"Ah that sounds like Ami." Seliph commented as he thought back to his maternal figure.

"Also Neith taught me how to dance, she said that I 'wont be taught to foolishly attack in a fight and shall fight with the grace of a swan, I never got what she meant." Terra said as Lucy and Natsu came back with tickets.

"Okay guys let's head back and get Terra into Fairy Tail." Lucy said as she made sure to grab Natsu's scarf and drag him to the train.

….

 **Chapter down are you happy Taylor? Ugh now you can stop bugging me to get it out. Anyway hello to everyone who isn't Taylor I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, follow, favorite and review.**

…..

OC trivia

Seliph likes baked goods and doesn't really overly spicy food.


End file.
